Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium conveyance apparatus configured to convey recording media, and to an image forming apparatus including the recording medium conveyance apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been such demands that image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile machine be reduced in cost and have a function of double-side printing on recording media.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-222924, there is disclosed such a configuration that recording media in a feeding tray are fed by a first feeding roller, or recording media on a manual feeding tray are fed by a second feeding roller arranged independently of the first feeding roller so that images are formed on the recording media by image forming devices. Further, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-222924, in order to form images on both sides of the recording medium, the recording medium having an image formed on one-side of the recording medium is conveyed again to the image forming devices by a double-side printing roller pair so that an image is formed on another side of the recording medium.
In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-222924, in order to convey the recording media, while the first feeding roller and the second feeding roller are rotated in one direction, the double-side printing roller pair needs to be rotated.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-222924, how the first feeding roller, the second feeding roller, and the double-side printing roller pair are driven to rotate is not disclosed. When a motor configured to rotate each of the first feeding roller and the second feeding roller and a motor configured to rotate the double-side printing roller pair are arranged independently of each other, cost is increased.